


Babysitter

by otomiyatickles



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Flirting, Hiding, Humor, M/M, Size Difference, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Russell follows Wade around like a duckling and Wade’s had enough of it for the day. He hides under Colossus’ desk while he’s working and plans to chit-chat with him while he waits for Russell to leave. Colossus has different plans though...





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 5/6/'18.  
> 

“Wade? What are you doing?” Colossus asked calmly when Wade came sprinting into his office, dancing nervously and jumping around the working man.

“Shit shit shit he’s coming he’s coming!” he murmured. Wade then dove practically in between Colossus’ legs, squished himself into the narrow space under his desk and pulled up his knees.

“ _Who’s_ coming? Weren’t you going on a mission?” Colossus asked, looking down at the little Deadpool-ball that shook his head frantically.

“I can’t work like this. Not with him, again, all the time,” he said dramatically as if something or  _someone_  was haunting him. Said someone just took a step into the office by the way and Colossus looked up when he heard Russell.

“Hello there! Is Wade here?” he panted. Must’ve been some chase. Colossus chose to say nothing and shrugged.

“Okay --” Russell panted, and he ran back out of the room to check the rest of the house.

“Wade? Waaaaade?” With Russel’s calls for Wade’s name in the background, Colossus bent down again and looked at the shivering figure under his desk.

“I can’t get him off me. He’s everywhere I go, I need some space,” Wade panted. Colossus frowned.

“You won’t get any space in here,” he mentioned dryly, and Wade looked up at him and took off his mask so Colossus could see his unamused face.

“Ha -- ha. Just let me wait here until the boy’s gone. Seriously, what am I, his babysitter? He’s a cool guy and all but I can’t take care of him _all the fucking time_ ,” he said. 

“Just think of him like a little duckling. It’s because he’s getting accustomed to your company. Once he grows he’ll be different. So for now, just take care of him. Take him with you on your mission,” Colossus said wisely, but Wade was looking at him with this I-don’t-need-your-crap-advice kinda face. 

“Little duckling,” he repeated.

“What does that make  _me_ then?” Colossus shrugged.

“Mother du --” 

“Let’s just stick to  _babysitter_. Cuz that’s what I am, and I don’t wanna be.” Wade rested his head on Colossus and wrapped his arms around his knees, making him notice he was starting to get comfy under there.

“I kind of feel like  _your_ babysitter now. Don’t be so childish,” Colossus said, and he lightly tapped his fingers against Wade’s side to make him let go of his knees. Wade chirped and backed off like planned, but for different reasons. He also bumped his head in the process. 

“Don’t tickle me!” he yelped, and Colossus raised his eyebrows. 

“I wasn’t.” He then smiled. 

“But I will now.” Inspired by Wade’s adorable ticklish reaction, he easily leaned down a little so he could wiggle his fingers against Wade’s side, and giggles began to spill out of him immediately.

“SHIhi-dooon’t!” Wade desperately flailed and quickly pulled his mask back over his head to muffle his laughter. Which did not quite help.

“FFhuufufuf stop! C-Colossus! He will hear me!” Wade cried, twisting and squirming under Colossus’ desk, but the mischievous X-man just followed each movement and retaliated with a tickle, pinch or poke wherever he pleased.

“Wade?” Russell came running past them again, and Wade quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and tried to suppress the noise he was making.

“You already checked that room!” Colossus called out at Russell, and Wade waved his hand at him like don’t you fucking dare lure him back this way again. And of course Russell came back, panting from running around.

“What? Is he here?” he asked. Colossus shrugged.

“I didn’t say that, but I don’t see him anywhere so...” And that while he casually continued to tickle Wade blindly under the table, his fingers grazing along his tickle spots with ease and enjoying the feeling of him twitching and jumping at his touches. 

“Oh okay.” Russell left again. 

“GYAaha!” No one was prepared for Wade to suddenly squeal; Colossus had aimed for the spots behind his knees this time and now continued to tease his legs. Colossus smiled. He had to remember that spot. 

“What was...?!?!” he yelled, but Colossus faked a sneeze and a cough.

“I eh got a cold.” He couldn’t see Wade’s facial expression because of the Deadpool mask but he could basically hear him sigh in relief that he didn’t tell on him, and Russel muttered something to himself and left again.

“Tell him I’m out of the house!” Wade hissed at him. Colossus looked at him.

“Hm? What?” He casually leaned further down, trapping Wade in that little desk corner and tickled him without any mercy; the main reason why he hadn’t handed him over to little duckling Russell yet. He just wanted to keep this ticklish dork to himself, and he smirked at the sight of Deadpool writhing and squirming under his desk.

“Staha-” Wade bumped his head - “AAhamphh _noooo_!” - he bumped his head again. Colossus chuckled when the bumping noises under the desk increased since Wade was getting more uncontrollable and hysterical. He bumped his head, his elbows, his knees, and was barely able to keep down his voice anymore.

“I s-swehehear!” he cried, and he buried his face in his own knees. This gave Colossus free access to his sides and armpits which he gladly made use of.

“You swear what?” he said teasingly. Wade shook his head and just twitched and struggled weakly. Colossus was enjoying himself immensely. Not everyday did Deadpool crawl under his desk make himself so vulnerable to tickles. The fact that Wade tried to keep himself hidden from Russell too made it all even more fun. 

Wade was unable to finish that swear, and he just continued to laugh. Far in the distance, Colossus heard Russell talk to Yukio.

“Oh he was just here!” she chirped merrily. Yukio had seen Wade earlier and was probably pointing towards Colossus’ room now. Yup. Just a few moments later and Russell was back again.

“Yukio said I could find him here?” Russell asked sweetly. 

Colossus saw how Wade took off his mask to tell him very clearly not to betray him here, but this time, he decided to release both of them from their misery. He aimed for Wade’s armpit and hit jackpot.

“FUHUAh!” Wade let out a loud unmanly shriek, accompanied by another bump of the head, and he threw himself back out from under the desk to get free.

“Surprise,” Colossus said as Wade was forced to reveal himself.

“Wade! There you are! Take me on your mission, come on man. I’ve trained,” Russell said excitedly without even wondering aloud what the hell Deadpool had been doing under Colossus’ desk. Wade shook a little and looked at Colossus, the hand that had his mask in it waving. Colossus gave him a stern look and even wiggled his fingers slightly at him. Wade flinched.

“I’d go if I were you.” The blush on his face was priceless, and Colossus watched how Wade stood on wobbling legs. He got one more glare and Wade then left quietly after a loud chattering Russell. Haha, it was adorable how fond Russell was of him. Colossus could understand. Oh how well he understood.

He kept smiling at the doorway, wondering if Wade wouldn’t come running back, but he didn’t. He nodded in satisfaction and resumed his work. Good. The babysitter sent the other babysitter off on his job.


End file.
